An Owl's Call
by BanetheCatman
Summary: Hoot was just a kit when Leaf saved her, now Leaf has disappeared and she must find him with the help of some friends along the way. Where will they end up? Who will they meet? And most importantly, who are these clan cats? T for warriors


Hello reader. This is my first writing of a fanfic, so it will probably have a lot of mistakes. I look forward to seeing all reviews as criticism will be a great learning point. I don't own Warriors that honor goes to Erin Hunter. Anyway let's get right to the story. :)

Prologue:

A high pitched scream rang out through the forest.

"Mommy where are you?" Cried a lone kit. The kit began to wander further and further from her home, coming upon a river.

"Maybe she is across this river." The kit thought to itself. It began to pad into the water, being extremely careful not to disturb the pebbles to keep herself from falling in. A yell came from behind her.

"Kit what are you doing!" The voice said. This caused the kit to turn around a little too quickly. The pebbles gave out from underneath her causing her to let out a cry as she was quickly swept away. The cat whom the voice belonged to began to chase the kit down the bank.

"I'll get you out don't worry," The cat told the flailing kit. He began to pick up speed, going further downstream to catch the kit before she went any further. Leaping into the stream the cat grabbed the passing kit by the scruff, hauling both himself and the kit out of the water.

"What were you thinking going into the river?" The cat scolded the kit.

"I would have crossed if you wouldn't have startled me." The kit replied. "But thanks for saving me anyways."

"Why were you even trying to cross the river anyway? Where is your mother?" The cat asked the kit.

"W-well…" The kit stuttered beginning to feel embarrassed. "I was looking for her. I can't find her anywhere."

The cat thought to himself for a moment, then sighed.

"I know a place you can stay. Meanwhile, I could look for your mother." The cat said.

"R-really." The kit said. "But how can I trust you, I don't even know your name."

"My name is Leaf," Leaf told the kit. "What is yours?"

"I… don't have a name" The kit informed Leaf. "My mother never gave me one."

Leaf thought to himself for a moment.

"Then I will call you Hoot," Leaf said to the now named kit. "For your wide eyes, that remind me much of an owl."

"I like that name..." Hoot said. "You were talking about a place for me to stay?"

"Yes, I have a friend that lives near some twolegs," Leaf said. "He can get into the house, you would have to live with the twolegs though."

"That's fine." Said Hoot.

And with that, they began to venture even further from what Hoot knew as home. To Hoot, they seemed to walk forever until eventually, they reached a field with three buildings in it. Leaf immediately began to search the area. Finally, he spotted a gray tom sitting near a small patch of herbs.

"Ronaldo!" He called out. The tom looked up and began to quickly pace towards Leaf.

"What brings you here Leaf?" Ronaldo asked.

"I have brought a kit, she was separated from her mother and I was wondering if she could stay here," Leaf told him. "While she is here I will look for her mother."

Ronaldo began to think. He quickly gave an annoyed sigh before saying "Fine, but only because of the favors I owe you, and the fact that my sister could use some company since my mom ran off."

Leaf thanked him then turned to Hoot.

"You are going to stay with Ronaldo, I will try to come back every two moons until I find your mother."

Hoot nodded before Leaf began to walk back. She turned nervously to Ronaldo.

"So what do I need to do?" Hoot asked him.

"Just follow me and try to stay quit." He said. "I don't have the patience to go and find you if you go wandering off."

"Oh. Okay." Hoot said. They began to walk towards one of the large structures in the field. Once they reached the side of the building a large twoleg walked out of what appeared to be a solid air wall. Hoot could do nothing but hold back a gasp from the sight of how big the twoleg was. She barely noticed when Ronaldo began to talk to her.

"So then you will need to run into the house, and make sure to get in before the twoleg notices you." He was saying. They didn't have long to wait as soon the twoleg was pulling back the air wall and stepping through. As quickly as Hoot could she ran into the house with Ronaldo right behind her. The twoleg began to mumble something looking down at Hoot before it yelled at another twoleg to come. The other twoleg picked her up, opened the door, and set her down outside. She quickly ran back inside. The second twoleg just shrugged at the other twoleg and both walked away.

"Hello there Naldo, who is this you brought with you?" a high pitched voice asked from somewhere above Hoot.

"Just some stray we have to take care of now Barbara," Ronaldo said in an annoyed tone. Ronaldo then looked down at Hoot and said: "That is my sister Barbara, she is probably about as old as you."

"I'm two moons old," Hoot told him.

"That sounds about right," Ronaldo said. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to take a nap." He then walked off to the corner of the room and laid down.

As the days passed Hoot quickly came to befriend both Barbara and Ronaldo, not knowing what was soon to come…

And so that is it. That is the prologue for a story that just randomly popped into my head. The next chapter will be about the start of Hoot's adventure and I don't know when that will happen. Again this is my first chapter of my first fanfic so I would love and reviews at all. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
